


Taken

by Anonymous



Category: Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Come Inflation, Dirty Talk, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Virgin Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 05:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lord Steve Rogers attends the coming of age ball for his friend, Lord Howard Stark's omega son, Anthony.  One look is all it takes and Steve demands Anthony be his new bride.  Anthony is thus sent to Steve's rooms for bonding where his virginity will be taken.





	Taken

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ:  
> Before deciding to read this story please consider the following:
> 
> 1\. This story takes place in the 16th century.  
> 2\. This is a historical story and a great deal of research was done to keep knowledge about biology and gender roles appropriate to the time frame. As such, Tony is supposed to be 16 and Steve is in his late 40's and Steve, while progressive, still treats Tony as property.  
> 3\. While this describes very rough sex this is not a BDSM story in the sense that modern protocols simply didn't exist in the 16th century. You can't judge a lot of what happen based on how modern society works.
> 
> If you don't like that, don't read it.

An hour after he ordered it, here has a soft knock on the door.  Steve took a sip of his wine enjoying the taste.  He savored the moment and then called for the person at his door to enter.  One of Steve’s own guards opened the door, bowing slightly towards were Steve sat across the room.  Behind him a slight figure emerged walking several steps into the room before stopping.  The guard closed the door softly and then Steve and the other person were alone.  Steve eyed the young man, just come of age and still flushed from childhood.  His jaw line was soft but belied that it would strengthen as he aged further.  His dark hair was longer than Steve’s own, letting it curl just slightly.  Taking another sip of wine Steve watched as the boy’s hand fiddled with the hem of his robe.  The rich red fabric looked soft and daring against the boy’s tanned skin.  His blue eyes darted around the room, taking in the opulent bed and it’s drapings, the table next to Steve filled with fruits and sweet meats and wine, and finally Steve himself, ensconced in a high back wooden chair ornately carved.

“Come here, Anthony.”  Steve kept his voice soft but he could not conceal the steel in it.  He had been a man accustomed to obedience and having his orders followed for so long that he knew nothing else now.

The boy faltered a step before firming his jaw and moving closer until he was only a couple of feet in front of Steve’s chair.

“Do you know who I am, Anthony.”  Steve asked, rubbing the rim of his goblet across his bottom lip.

The boy nodded. “There are a great deal of stories about you, Lord Rogers.  And my father likes to tell a great many of them.”

“I dislike gossip.  And your father’s flair for the dramatic.  Though it is because he owes me many favors that has led to us being here tonight.  His giving you to me is a repayment of one of those favors.”

Anthony nodded again, slower and less unsure.

“Do not fear this, Anthony.  This is the most natural thing we humans are made for.  You submit to me and I will do everything in my power to provide for you and keep you happy.  Do you understand?”

“Yes, Lord Rogers.”

“Good, now be honest with me, have you been with any others?”  Steve watched the boy’s olive complexion turn a wonderful shade of red as he swallowed.  “Honesty will not be punished here, only lying.”

“A beta chambermaid put her hands to my …”  Here Anthony faltered.

“Did she penetrate you?”  Steve queried.  He had not lied to the boy, honesty would not be punished, but he would demand compensation if Anthony was not a virgin.

“No, she used her hand on my … organ.  To bring me to climax.  And another once used their mouth.”  The boy’s face was a deep shade of red but his eyes did not waiver and his voice was steady.

“Ah, and have you put your mouth to another like what was done to you?”

“The chambermaid.”

“But not to a male or female alpha?”

Anthony shook his head again.

“Then we will start there.”  Steve watched the way the boy stopped breathing for several seconds, his eyes focused on Steve spreading his legs apart.  Steve’s own robes gaped in the middle, exposing a stripe of Steve’s skin down the middle of his chest and framing his half hard cock.  Anthony swallowed before licking his lips in nervousness.  Steve couldn’t help but grin against the side of his goblet.

“Kneel between by legs, Anthony.”

“Um, sir?”  He moved closer, his eyes flickering between Steve’s crotch and face before he slowly dropped to his knees.

“Yes?”  Steve reached out, trailing the fingers of his free hand across the boy’s cheek, using a fingertip to draw the lines of his jaw and lips.

“I would- I mean, I usually go by Tony.”  His eyes were wide, unsure as he spoke to Steve as if this confession was the worst of all imaginable.  Steve’s fingers traveled up Tony’s jaw and over his cheekbone until he could cup the side of the boy’s face.  Steve marveled at the sweet skin, so soft and warm.

“Then you will be Tony. Beautiful, pretty Tony.  Here, let me show you how you can please me.”

Steve met just a bit of cursorily resistance as he pulled Tony’s face closer to his groin.  The boy came willingly and then Steve felt his breath against his member which swelled ever so more.  Using his grip on Tony’s head he rubbed the boy’s lips against his shaft, enjoying the puffs of moist heat from the boy’s already heavy breathing.

“Mmmm, you may lick, suck, and kiss.  But me mindful of your teeth.  Did you enjoy it when that chambermaid used their mouth on you?”

“Yes.” Was breathed against Steve’s cock and he almost shuddered.

“Then use that experience as a guide, listen to my voice to discover what pleases me, and in time and with practice, I’ve no doubt you’ll become an expert at this task.”  Steve’s eyes took in the boy’s face, pressed as it was into his groin and felt wetness leak from the tip of his cock.  It had taken only one look of Tony at the ball earlier for Steve to know Tony would be his.  And now he had the boy between his knees, those lusciously plump lips only seconds away from being stretched around his shaft.  He mentally congratulated himself on his decision to force Howard into conceding the boy to him.

With his hand still cupping Tony’s head he guided the boy’s lips down to the base of his cock.  Tony’s tongue appeared, hesitantly tasting the flesh near his mouth and Steve groaned.

“More, Tony.” 

Tony’s blue eyes looked up into Steve’s own eyes before quickly dropping back into Steve’s lap.  He licked again, a longer swipe of his tongue before pressing his lips to the hot flesh in a kiss.

“Bring your hands up, touch me with them as well as you mouth and tongue.”

Carefully, Tony complied, one hand curling around Steve’s shaft while the other he laid across Steve’s heavy sack.  Steve hissed out a _ye_ s and once again demanded _more_.  The hand on his shaft began moving up, a finger finding a drop of fluid that had dripped from the tip of Steve’s cock.  Tony moved slightly away and Steve had to resist yanking him back and shoving his cock down the boy’s throat.  Instead he watched transfixed as Tony brought his finger to his lip and he sucked the come from the tip.  Steve felt a growl rumble out of his chest and Tony looked up quickly and then back down.  He shifted and then used his hand to bring the tip of Steve’s cock to his lips where he opened his mouth wide and slid the head onto his tongue.  The overwhelming heat was only overshadowed by how incredibly slick Tony’s mouth was.  Tony lowered his head, trying to take in more of Steve’s shaft but the feel of teeth had Steve hissing.

“Watch your teeth, boy.”  Steve reminded through clenched teeth.

Tony dutifully adjusted his mouth, curling his lips to better cover his teeth.  The boy started to bob his head, not taking much in but learning to suck at the head in a pleasing way.  Tony was still hesitant and unlearned but the fact that no cock had ever passed his lips, that Steve’s cock would be the first to penetrate the boy in every way was sinfully erotic to Steve.  His drank the remaining wine in his goblet while encouraging Tony to take more cock into his mouth with his hand that was still on Tony’s head.  Steve felt Tony gag when Steve pushed his head farther down, the muscles of his throat clenching around Steve’s cockhead in a way that made more fluid pulse from his tip.  Steve allowed Tony to pull back and he gagged again before descending into coughs.

“Stand up, Tony.”  Steve ordered as he set his goblet down on the table.

One of Tony’s hand went to Steve’s knee to steady himself as he rose.  The boy’s face was flushed red and dewy with sweat, his chest rattling as he tried to control the coughing and his breathing.

“Tell me, Tony.  Is your pussy slick?”  Steve watched Tony’s eyes widen in shock, his mouth working as he struggled to answer.

“Yes, Lord Rogers.”

Steve smirked, before reaching forward and yanking the boy’s sash undone.  Once Tony’s robe parted he jerked the fabric from Tony’s shoulders and let it fall to pool around the boy’s feet.  Tony was thin in the way growing boys tended to be, but Steve was surprised to find svelte muscles along his frame.  This was not the body of someone who let everything be done for him and for that Steve was pleased.  Tony’s small cock was half hard, his sack small as it usually would be for someone who did not produce the seed needed to breed another person.  And there, on his trembling inner thighs was the sheen of slick.

“I think you should call me Captain, or Alpha.  At least for tonight.”  Tony gave a jerky nod, his arms stiff along his sides while Steve perused the body of the boy that would soon belong only to him.

“Get on the bed and present yourself.”  Steve ordered.

Tony turned and awkwardly made his way to the bed and climbed onto it.  Tony was not yet tall enough that his feet could touch the floor if he sat on the side of it.  For Steve, it was the perfect height to bend someone over and fuck.  An observation he tucked away for later.  The boy crawled up to the head of the bed, where he dropped his head to a pillow while keeping his knees under him and his ass up for the taking.  Tony’s ass was a thing of beauty, thick and round.  Steve had felt his cock stir to life when he’d seen the way Tony’s breeches hugged his ass, but watching the boy walk away, completely naked, his ass glistening with slick, was so tempting that Steve had to grip the arms of his chair to keep from pouncing on the poor boy.

Steve pursed his lip in displeasure when he noticed Tony had turned his face away from Steve.

“Face me, boy.”

And Tony complied, his face slack, eyes glistening with unshed tears.  Steve stood up from his chair, uncoiling the muscles which had gone tense over the past several minutes.  He dropped his own robe to the floor and watched Tony’s face as he took in all of the alpha that he would belong to.  Steve knew what image he presented.  Males and females of all designations had felt the need to comment on Steve’s appearance over the past 25 years.  His was tall and thick with muscles that were sharply defined.  His cock was large and swollen, pointing out and away from his body, his heavy sack showing how virile he was.  Or at least how virile he should be.  Three wives had failed to get him a suitable heir, perhaps taking this young, healthy male omega would finally give him what he needed.  Steve took himself in hand, stroking the length of himself and spreading the precome down the shaft before moving towards the bed.  He enjoyed the way the boy watched him advance, the way his body was shaking. 

Steve easily climbed the bed and moved into position behind the boy’s raised ass.  He had to push Tony’s knees farther apart to make room for himself.  He finally put his hands on the boy’s ass, kneading the flesh and letting out a small moan in delight.  He pulled the flesh apart as he sought out what he needed.  There, between the boy’s sack and asshole was the glistening folds of his cunt.  Steve ran a finger through the slick, feeling the flesh quiver.  Tony hid his face in the pillow again, letting out an embarrassed whine while Steve ran his finger up and down the short folds guarding his breeding hole.

“This first time may yet be uncomfortable, but once I knot you it’ll trigger a heat.  And then you’ll enjoy every second of me fucking you for the next couple of days.”  Tony only groaned in response.

Taking himself in hand again, he lined up his cock and pressed forward.  He felt Tony try and shift away from him so he wrapped his free arm around the boy’s thin waist and held him still.  Steve felt the tip of his cock slide between the boy’s folds and be cradled by his wet hole.  He pressed forward, feeling the resistance as he tried to breach the boy until finally, with a slick, sudden give, his cockhead was inside.  Tony shrieked into the pillow and tried to wiggle out of Steve’s hold.  Steve could only groan as he continued to sink steadily into the boy’s pussy.  He felt another resistance within Tony’s body and moaned at the confirmation that the boy really was untouched.  He pulled slightly back before pressing into Tony again, harder and a little faster until he had moved passed the now torn hymen.  Tony shrieked again, his hands clutching at the pillow as if he would rend it in half.

“Relax, boy, you were meant for this, and your body knows it.”

Tony’s channel was tight, hot and wet as Steve continued to press into him.  Steve gripped the boy’s thigh and pulled his legs even farther apart allowing Steve to sink fully into him.  He let out a loud rumbling growl when he was fully seated.  Tony’s cunt quivered around his cock, tightening and impossibly hot.  Steve could swear he felt the tip of his cock pressed hard again the entrance to Tony’s womb.

“Perfect, you are perfect.”  Steve moaned before moving a hand to between Tony’s shoulder blades and pressing down.

Unable to hold back anymore, Steve began to thrust, small, shallow thrusts to begin, devolving into deep, long, hard thrusts as Tony started to whine and moan.  He ground his pelvis into Tony’s wonderful ass and then started to fuck him in earnest.  The only thought on his mind was to knot and come inside the boy.  Steve dropped forward, his chest to Tony’s back, his lips pressed into the crown of the boy’s head.  He wrapped his arms around Tony’s thin chest and held him still as he fucked him harder, deeper.  Tony screamed again, his channel tightening around Steve’s cock.

“That’s right, take it, take my fucking and my cock like a good fucking bitch.  Mmmm.  Gonna knot you, stretch you out while I fill you up with my seed.  Going to breed you Tony.  _Oh, yes_.  Going to fatten you up with my pups.”  Steve didn’t check his speed or his strength, slamming into Tony hard enough to bruise his ass while Tony made chocking noises as he tried to catch his breath.

“You’re going to take it, all of, everything I give you.  Scream for it Tony.” Steve snarled into Tony’s ear before yanking the boy’s head to the side by those dark locks and shoving his tongue into his mouth.  He pillaged Tony’s mouth, not caring that Tony barley participated.  His hips lost their rhythm and he felt the swelling of his knot as he slammed one last time into the boy’s body.  Steve ripped his mouth away from the boy’s, arching his back and howling into the rafters as the first gush of seed exploded out of him.  His hips rutted against Tony’s ass, trying to drive his cock deeper even as he dropped his head to Tony’s flesh where shoulder met neck and bit down.  Tony went ridged beneath him, his pussy milking more and more come from Steve’s pulsing cock.

“ALPHA!”

Tony suddenly went limp, but Steve ignored it, instead he continued grinding his hips against the boy’s ass and lick up the blood and spicy fluid that told him he’d bitten Tony in the right place to bond and mark him.  Long minutes passed as Steve caught his breath.  He was enjoying the tight clasp of Tony’s pussy around his knot and licking at the prominent wound he’d left on Tony.  Tony stirred beneath him and Steve grinned as he realized he’s fucked Tony into unconsciousness.  The boy groaned, his body quivering even as his ass twitched against Steve’s groin.

“Are you- are you still coming?”  Tony asked in disbelief.  Steve only chuckled against Tony’s neck.

“My boy, my beautiful, beautiful Tony.  I come so much that by the time I’m done people will think your close to delivering a pup.  Your belly is going to be swollen with nothing but my seed.”

Tony groaned again, hiding his face even as he pressed his ass harder against Steve.  Steve grinned again, the heat had started and thanks to what was done to Steve all those years ago, he could fuck Tony ten times before he needed a rest.  He was going to thoroughly enjoy the next few days.

**Author's Note:**

> Now that you've finished it, a couple things to think about. While this is not a first-person narration this is very much Steve's story. It's from his perspective and while Steve is sexually experienced this does not equal him have an abundance of knowledge of how Tony's body functions.
> 
> If this continues there will be more to explore regarding perspectives and world building that explains a lot of what's going on. But no idea when or if there will be more.


End file.
